The present invention relates to a pinwheel device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pinwheel device which has a plurality of decoration wheels.
A conventional pinwheel device has a single decoration wheel. The decoration wheel has a plurality of paper vanes.
An object of the present invention is to provide a pinwheel device which has a plurality of decoration wheels to rotate at the same time.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pinwheel device which can be used as a kite.
Accordingly, a pinwheel device comprises a main shaft, a rotating wheel connected to the main shaft, and a first support rod, a second support rod, and a third support rod connected to the rotating wheel. A first decoration wheel is disposed on the rotating wheel. The first decoration wheel has a plurality of first vanes. A second decoration wheel is disposed on the first support rod. The second decoration wheel has a plurality of second vanes. A third decoration wheel is disposed on the second support rod. The third decoration wheel has a plurality of third vanes.